An innocent love
by Lady Frost08
Summary: What happens when love blossoms between two unsuspecting people? Find out how Junas and Riko Hachiboshi A.K.A Caprico started their relationship as friends, siblings, then lovers. Please read I suck at summaries. Anyway this is a Junas x Caprico fanfic. ENJOY! please review :))


"_Why? What compels you to save a perfect stranger like me?"_

"_Fa-..fa-fayt!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Fayt! Its because of Fayt!"_

"_Ahh..you mean fate"_

"_Its Fayt! You're my first # 1 friend!"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo 

"Fate…first # 1 friend, huh?" Junas smirked as he recalled earlier events. He was able to successfully capture the creator but was surprised to hear those words coming from her. To be able to call him a friend, no one ever did that nor try to save him from fatal injuries or rescue him.

Except Amagi, of course, but that's because they're same. They are both placed under degrading experiments of Grigori and was strip of every freedom or childhood they could have had. And also concerning that, he knew he was only saved because he would be an important instrument into fulfilling Amagi's plan- destroying the corrupt, dirty race of humans and creating a new world, a world for people with special abilities like them.

Riko's case is different though. He was purposely sent to get her, to make her think this is where she truly belongs in order to make use of her power one day. They needed her that's why he was sent to capture her. It was only accidental that he was able to regain her trust that easily.

Not that he was complaining though, its just that emotions he never thought he could possibly have such as guilt was slowly surfacing as he remembered the sincerity of her trust in him reflecting in her black orbs.

He was still mulling on his thoughts when a knocked sounded in his door.

"Come in" he said, mildly annoyed to have his peace broken. In came Riko looking like she just came out of shower with new pairs of shorts and t-shirt. Upon seeing him, her features lightened up instantly and she immediately bounced on his bed, jumping around playfully.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't know anyone besides you and those men outside are giving me creepy looks!" she complained, ignoring that he was only on his towel, obviously he too just came out of shower.

"Wait here, I'll go and change" he announced as he stand up, closed the door, and grabbed some clothes before going in the bathroom. Exiting fully-clothed, he proceeded asking her some questions.

"Who gave you that clothes?"

"Hmm these?" she asked, "A man gave this to me. He said his name is Amagi and he seems pretty friendly. He showed me where I could freshen up then after that I proceeded to find your room. Creepy thing is everytime I opened the wrong room, somebody would be glaring hard at me, it gave me chills!"

Junas smiled amusingly at her, " Well then just avoid talking with other people except me okay?"

"Okay!" Riko smiled back.

"Anyway did Amagi-san told you where your room is supposed to be?"

"Nope. He didn't say anything like that."

"Well then, come, let's ask him"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Where is her room?" Junas asked, facing their leader, Amagi. Riko was busy drawing in a corner of the room paying no heed to what they're saying.

"Yes..you're right. Thank you for reminding me. She will be having her room across from yours. I want you to be her guardian all the time. Remember always keep an eye for her. We don't need to lose a valuable key for the success of W.I.S.E. Taking care of her will be your responsibility."

At that moment a ten-feet tall monster covered with eyes appeared. Fires lighted up its body as it stood next to Riko fanning it with her sketchbook and muttering "Eyes, eyes, demon, demon"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Woah my room is so large!" Riko exclaimed as she stared, amazed while at the doorway, "And my bed, it looks so fluffy!" Running quickly to the said bed, she jumped up and down before finally resting down and enjoying its softness.

Junas, meanwhile, was busy checking whether everything was functioning properly. The airconditioning, small refrigerator filled with water, lights, and lastly the restroom. So far, he saw everything in good shape.

"Hey Riko I'm going back to my room now so-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. With a last smile, he quietly left her room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Lightning strikes and thunder clapped. Outside, rain was pouring heavily, blurring trees and buildings surrounding them. Poor Riko huddle under the covers of her bedsheets, covering her ears each time a thunder rumbles. Once when the lightning illuminated the whole room, she saw a figure of a woman standing at the base of her bed.

Riko's screams was drowned by the roaring thunders.

"Hey little girl, nice to meet you" A woman's voice sounded clear and calm amidst the chaos happening outside. Somehow, its desired effect wasn't fulfilled when it only makes Riko frightened even more.

"Don't be scared. My name's Mithra, I'm your friend. What's your name?" a flash of light appeared once again and she saw a pretty woman with long hair and strange markings on the face. She had a smile painted on her lips as she stared at her.

"M-my name's Riko, Riko Hachiboshi" she stuttered, her small voice sounding like a whisper from the loud noises outside.

"Oh" the woman's grin grew wider and by now she saw traces of malice in her coal-like eyes, " What a pretty name you have there little girl. Well, see you soon~" as she sang the last part, she transformed into a hideous beast ready to attack her.

Riko Hachiboshi wake up with a gasp, panting heavily like she had just ran a hundred marathons. It took a minute for her to notice she was shivering badly. _Gee, what kind of dream is that? _she thought.

Not caring for what her appearance looks like, she went up and get her sketchbook, clutching it with her tiny hands. Since she didn't have any friends back at the orphanage, it was her sketchbook she always hold tightly whenever she's plague by bad dreams. Now, she had one friend whom she knows would be able to comfort her in times like this.

Knocking politely at his door, she waited for a few moments before it was opened by none other than a very annoyed-looking Junas.

"What the h-" he stopped himself and looked at her. Anger quickly diffusing into curiosity then that of concern.

"What happened to you Riko?" he asked, frowning. From her fear-stricken face and tear-filled eyes, he knew something bad has happened.

"Come in, let's talk inside" he ushered but was cut off when she suddenly hugged him, sobbing in his pant leg. He closed the door gently and slowly pulled her, sitting her on his bed. Riko instantly hugged him again this time crying on his chest, trying to find comfort and safety in his arms. Junas awkwardly hugged her back, patting her head every now and then. Soon, he heard her soft breathing and figured she was back to dreamland.

That moment he promised with himself to protect Riko Hachiboshi with his life not because of her powers but because he realized how precious she is to him.


End file.
